Falkner's Bad Haircut
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Falkner is devastated after his barber accidentally cuts his hair very short. His father decides to find a way to cheer up his son.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon or Falkner. They are property of Nintendo._

 _I had this fanfic idea for nearly two and a half years, starting from September in 2013 when I got a bad haircut. I thought it would be a good idea to post this now._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **FALKNER'S BAD HAIRCUT**

One day, Falkner and his father were at the barber in Violet City. Falkner was getting a haircut. Falkner hated haircuts, but his dad Walker said that everyone has to get haircuts from time to time. It was still annoying for Falkner.

Falkner was sitting in the barber's chair, while his dad was sitting in the waiting bench.

"Aw, Daddy," said Falkner. "I don't want to be here."

"Don't worry," said Walker. "You can have a lollipop when you're done."

"You think so?" said Falkner.

"Sure," said Walker.

When Falkner's barber, Mr. Bidwell, came over, Falkner closed his eyes. The barber started cutting Falkner's hair. He did okay for a few minutes, but then he accidentally chopped off a large piece of Falkner's hair.

"Oh dear," said Mr. Bidwell. "What have I just done?"

Walker looked up from his seat while Mr. Bidwell continued cutting Falkner's hair. He knew that Falkner was not going to be happy about this. After a few more minutes, Mr. Bidwell finished cutting Falkner's hair and blew the cut hairs off his face with a hairdryer. Falkner was in for a very nasty surprise.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Falkner.

"Yes..." said Walker. "Falkner...I'm afraid that...your hair..."

"What about my hair?" asked Falkner.

Falkner looked in the mirror and gazed at his haircut. His hair was only one and a half inches long, and his ears were completely exposed. He looked in horror at this haircut, which he found to be truly dreadful, since he was proud of his long hair. Now that his hair was cut very short, he didn't feel so happy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY HAIR?"

The distraught Falkner began to cry.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Mr. Bidwell.

"That's okay," said Walker.

Falkner got down from the barber's chair.

"Do I get a lollipop?" asked Falkner.

"Sure...take the whole bowl!" said Mr. Bidwell, giving Falkner the bowl.

Falkner and his dad left the barbershop and went home. When they got home, Falkner ran up to his room and slammed the door. Walker talked to his wife about trying to find a way to cheer Falkner up. Then he decided to talk to Falkner. Falkner was on his bed crying.

"Falkner," said Walker.

"What?" said Falkner.

"Are you okay?" asked Walker.

"No, I'm not," said Falkner. "My long hair always made me feel comfortable, and now it's GONE!"

"Cheer up, Falkner," said Walker. "It will grow back."

"I know, Daddy," said Falkner, "but that's not for a while. He really did a number on my hair! I'm going to sue him!"

"Stop it, Falkner," said Walker. "You're overreacting. It's not so bad."

"Yes it is!" said Falkner. "People are going to laugh at me. They won't know that I'm Falkner."

"No they won't," said Walker. "You're still Falkner. It doesn't matter if you have long hair, short hair, or no hair - no one can change who you are."

"But I can't go to the Gym like this!" said Falkner.

"Were you listening to what I said?" asked Walker.

"Yes..." said Falkner.

"What did I say?" asked Walker.

"I don't like to quote you," said Falkner.

"Come on, Falkner..." said Walker, "what did I say? I want to hear it from you."

"You said that no one can change who you are," said Falkner.

"Right," said Walker.

The next day, Falkner went to the Gym. A young boy named Troy came in to battle him. The Trainer noticed something about Falkner - Falkner was wearing an ushanka.

"Falkner," said Troy, "what's with the chapeau?"

"Nothing," said Falkner.

"Take off that babababushka," said Troy.

"It's called an ushanka, you nimrod!" said Falkner.

"But it's not even winter yet," said Troy. "You're hiding something."

"Back off, Troy!" said Falkner.

"I won't back off until you take off that stupid hat!" said Troy.

Falkner growled. "FINE!" And in an instant, Falkner threw his ushanka to the ground.

Troy stared at Falkner for a minute.

"You look ugly," said Troy. "That haircut doesn't suit your face. You're not Falkner, I swear. But at least you don't look like a freaking female."

Falkner clenched his fists and stamped his right foot. Then...

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

In a hot flash, Falkner ran up to Troy with his fists and chased Troy out of the Gym and down the streets. People in the streets saw Falkner and his short hair and laughed at him. Falkner then stopped chasing Troy and then ran home crying. He never wanted to go back to the Gym again. Since his father was not home, he talked about it with his mother. She comforted him, and he felt a little better.

At about 4 PM, Walker knocked on the door.

"Falkner," said Walker, "I'm going to go to the post office."

"Okay," said Falkner. "See you later!"

Falkner waited for about an hour. He was confused, since the post office was only two blocks away from his house. By the time Walker got home, Falkner was feeling kind of bored. He knocked on Falkner's door again.

"Can I come in?" asked Walker. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yes," said Falkner.

Walker opened the door and walked in. Falkner looked up at him. He noticed that Walker, who had long hair an hour ago, was now sporting a crew cut.

"Daddy...you cut your hair!" said Falkner.

"I felt bad about seeing you so miserable about that bad haircut," said Walker, "so I decided to get my hair cut very short so that it would make you feel better about having short hair. This way we can both have bad haircuts."

"Thanks, Daddy!" said Falkner, jumping up and hugging his father.

"No problem, son," said Walker. "I knew you'd feel better. We can grow our hair back together. But for now, we can enjoy our short hair."

And so they did. Within a few days, people backed off of Falkner. And after several weeks, Falkner's hair grew back to its normal length, and so did Walker's. Falkner was glad that he could count on his father to make him happy.

 **THE END**


End file.
